crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Storyline
Set in 2020, Crysis' plot follows Lieutenant Jake Dunn—codenamed "Nomad"—a United States Army Delta Force operator. As Crysis begins, an American team of archaeologists are taken captive by the North Korean Army, just as they were making an important discovery in the South China Sea. The United States responds by deploying a team of Spec Ops—supported by the USS Constitution—who take part in the fighting between the United States and North Korea. Soon, though, it becomes apparent that the North Koreans have large military installations. During this phase of the game, the setting is a tropical environment, similar to that in Far Cry, Crytek's previous game. Early on in the game, it becomes clear that the Korean People's Army KPA isn't the most dangerous threat, as members of the special forces teams starts to get dragged into the deep jungles, later to be found dead. When the spec-ops leader Prophet gets captured by the unknown force and there's only two members left in the special forces team, the United States army enters the scene to fight off the Koreans, but soon find themselves also fighting an unknown alien species. At the end of the first section, the mountain at the center of the island begins to crumble revealing a 2 km high alien structure beneath the surface, out of which aliens begin attacking both the US Military and Koreans. Nomad enters the alien ship in this section and begins to explore the weightless environment, retrieving valuable information about the alien invaders, who periodically attack him. On exiting, the ship xeno-forms the area around the island by creating a sphere, inside which the temperature is -200 degrees, flash freezing and killing every living thing within it, with the exception of nanosuit clad infantry. (Prophet was also found trapped within the sphere, but his suit was damaged and losing heat quickly. Thus Nomad has to escort him from heat source to heat source). Nomad escapes the island, and makes his way to the USS Constitution. On board, the admiral reveals that he has permission to commence a nuclear assault on the island in an attempt to wipe out the aliens. At this time, Prophet steals a VTOL & returns to the island to fight the aliens. However the nuke, upon detonating on the surface of the sphere only gives it more power, and as it expands and an army of aliens arrive to attack the USS Constitution. The final battle takes place against a giant alien warship on top of the ship. Nomad destroys the alien ship, causing it to crash onto the USS Constitution, sinking both into the sea. Nomad manages to jump-ship onto the VTOL transport with Pyscho and Helena Rosenthal on it. Shortly after this, a radio transmission from Prophet is received & Nomad insists upon going back to the island to join him. Running parallel to this game is Crysis Warhead. It primarily centers on Psycho capturing a nuclear materials container which contains an alien (although it is disabled and did not self-destruct). Most of the game centers around attempting to capture this crate and bring it out of the island. It changes hands many times between Psycho & Colonel Lee (KPA) throughout the game until, finally, at the end, Pscyho & Sean 'O' Neill bring it off the island on a VTOL seemingly without pursuit. Length The entire single player campaign/story for Crysis lasts roughly 10–12 hours and the stand-alone expansion Warhead lasts 8–10 hours depending on the players skill level/difficulty. Crytek say that the game will be very replayable and will give the player the tools they need to be very creative with the way they choose to play. However, some people criticize the campaign to be somewhat short comparing to other games. The campaign was rumored to have been shortened by Crytek so that the rest could be fit into the trilogy. Category:Storyline Category:Crysis